marpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A luta entre irmãos
É o segundo episódio do Mini Arco: Ximbas, o Grande. Script Depois de acordar do coma, Marcos fica com uma dor no coração por causa de Bright, e não tem mais coragem de lutar contra os motoqueiros. *Marcos: Aqueles motoqueiros me pagam... Marcos andava normalmente no shopping junto com Pyro Castellan. *Pyro: Cê ainda tá bolado com os motoks? *Marcos: Cara... não chama eles de motoks, e eu não to bolado, só to triste por causa do meu irmão *Pyro: Mas tu não considerava ele seu irmão, não é? *Marcos: Eu... deveria ter passado mais tempo com ele.... *Pyro: Hum... 3 dos motoqueiros da gangue entram no shopping e acabando rendendo todo mundo. *Danny: AROOOOOOOOOOOOU, TODOS ABAIXADOS MODI BRÔ *Marcos: GRRRRRRRRR. *Pyro: DROGA, NÃO POSSO APROVEITAR NEM O SHOPPING. Pyro se transforma em fogo e parte pra cima de Danny, Danny rapidemente Pyro pelo pescoço e faz ele engolir gasolina. *Pyro: Glup, Glup. - Pyro se afoga. Danny joga ele na loja de joias e Pyro explode. *Danny: Kkkkkkkk, que trouxa. *Psy: HAHAHAHAHAHA *GalaxyK: Coitadin, SAUHUSHASAUASH Marcos vê aquilo e fica irado com a situação, e pega no seu martrix e se transforma em Multiclone. *Marcos (Multiclone): MULTICLONE! Danny vê Marcos criando 6 clones e descendo a escada rolante, então ele pega um RPG e atira na escada, destruindo a escada e jogando os clones pra longe. *Danny: Kkkkkk, tá bravinha por causa do Bright? *GalaxyK: QUE TROUXAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA. *Marcos (Multiclone): AAAAAAAAAAH Marcos cai e destransforma. *Danny: Por que tu é tão fraco? Danny dá um chute na cara de Marcos que desmaia. 3 DIAS DEPOIS Marcos acorda no hospital com Pyro, Cool e MT lá. *Marcos: hã... *Pyro: Ele tá acordando! *Marcos: O que houve? *Cool: Tu levou uma surra cara. *Marcos: Pyro... mas tu não tinha explodido? *Pyro: Mas era fogo, e fogo não me afeta, só fiquei com algumas cicatrizes e arranhões. *MT: É cara, tu se machucou feio denovo... *Marcos: DROGA! Uma pessoa desconhecida entra na sala de capuz segurando flores, e vai falar com Marcos. *Cool: QUEM É VOCÊ? *Desconhecido: Não precisa ficar bravo. *MT: Vou ler a sua aura... espere, ele é... A pessoa desconhecida tira o capuz e revela ser Bright. *Bright: Irmão! *Marcos: O QUE? *Bright: Eu to vivo! *Cool, MT e Pyro: Mas oque? *Bright: Me deixem a sós com ele. *Cool, MT e Pyro: Tá bom. Eles saiem da sala e só fica Bright e Marcos. *Marcos: Eu pensava que tu tinha morrido! *Bright: Foi uma farsa, pra eu escapar da prisão FLASHBACK Marcos voa longe e acaba se machucando, ele tenta pegar no omnitrix, mas está sem forças, enquanto Bright vê aquilo. *Bright: Preciso ajudar o Marcos... Bright chuta o vidro da sala de visitas e corre até Marcos, Ele leva 5 tiros no peito e acaba caindo em cima de Marcos. *Bright: Até mais Marcos... Bright pega no Omnitrix e Marcos e faz ele virar Brutamontes. *Marcos (Brutamontes): BRIGHT? GRRRRRRRR, VOCÊS VÃO PAGAAAAAAAAAAAR! Em quanto Marcos lutava, Bright usava seu poder de clonagem e deixa seu clone ali para morrer de hemorragia, enquanto ele vai embora e se cura. FIM DO FLASHBACK Marcos percebe que Bright tinha mentido e começa a enforcar Bright. *Marcos: MALDITO, EU FIQUEI DE LUTO POR VOCÊ, POR VOCÊ. *Bright: Deixa... eu... explicar. Marcos solta o pescoço de Bright e ele explica: *Bright: Eu queria sair da cadeia, para virar um heroi, como você, eu tinha prisão por 28 anos, eu não podia virar herói depois de 28 anos, por favor, espero que me perdoe, e que não me dedure. *Marcos: Mas o seus únicos poderes são clonagem, acrobacia avançada, e um super pulo insignificante. *Bright: Isso já pode ajudar várias pessoas, não é verdade? Marcos acredita em Bright e decide não dedura-lo, e poem ele no seu grupo, Bright começa a ajudar Marcos, e eles viram irmãos novamente 2 MESES DEPOIS Marcos andava com o Bright pelo banco para sacar um dinheiro pra comprar sorvete. *Marcos: Depois que você voltou, a gangue não agiu mais, por que será? *Bright: Talvez por que tenham medo de mim! *Marcos: Kkkkkkkk. GalaxyK, Psy, Springles e Burn entram no banco disfarçados, e começam se preparar para o roubo. *GalaxyK: Hum... GalaxyK vê Marcos e enquanto ele falava com Bright, GalaxyK rouba sua carteira rapidamente. *GalaxyK: hihihi. *Marcos: Ouviu algum riso? *Bright: Não, acho que tu tá maluco! *Marcos: Respeita o moço! *Bright: Patente alta, dá aula! *Marcos: Meu bigode é? *Bright: Grosso! Kkkkkkk. *Marcos: Kkkkk. Marcos vai sacar seu dinheiro, mas percebe que sua carteira não estava no seu bolso. *Marcos: Mas oque? *Bright: O que foi? *Marcos: Acho que esqueci minha carteira. Marcos olha pra trás e quando vê, Springles e Burn tinham rendido o Banco, e GalaxyK e Psy estavam com a arma apontada pra sua cabeça. *Marcos: Droga... Bright, fique atrás de mim. *Bright: Tá irmão... Marcos rapidamente leva um chute de Bright, Marcos cai pra frente e soca Psy e chuta GalaxyK, pega suas armas e faz GalaxyK de refém. *Marcos: PAREM COM ESSE ROUBO! OU ELE MORRE! Cellbit e Phoenix entram no banco e miram metralhadoras pra Marcos. *Marcos: ABAIXEM AS ARMAAAAAAS! Todos abaixam... até que levantam denovo, quando Marcos olha pra trás vê Bright mirando uma escopeta pra sua cabeça. *Bright: Solta ele... Marcos solta e começa a chorar. *Marcos: POR QUE IRMÃO? POR QUE VOLTOU A VIDA DE CRIME? Bright começa a rir e fala: *Bright: Eu não sou o Bright, sou o Danny! *Marcos: O QUE? *Bright: Isso tudo foi um plano pra te irritar, roubar seus segredos e fraquezas e principalmente fazer o maior roubo que existiu! *Marcos: COMO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? *Bright: Eu sou um Deus, Filho de Ximbas, e reencarno em corpos, Eu ainda tenho meus poderes, mas também tenho os poderes desse Bright. *Marcos: SEU DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, EU VOU MATAR SUA FAMILIA, TODOOOOOOOOOOOS. *Bright: Para de blefar! Bright dá um soco em Marcos e o deixa nocauteado, mas ainda percebendo o que avia de acontecer em sua volta. *Bright: É hora de sair desse corpo. Danny sai do corpo de Bright, e reencarna no seu velho corpo que entra no banco. *Danny: Bom estar devolta! PEGUEM A GRANA! Eles pegam a grana, então Marcos pega no Martrix e vira Gigantossauro. *Marcos (Gigantossauro): MALDITOS! Marcos dá uma rabada em todos, só sobrando Danny. *Marcos (Gigantossauro): QUER TIRAR UM X1? *Danny: Podes crer. Marcos destranforma, e Danny reencarna no corpo de Bright. *Bright: Voltei a esse corpo, só pra ter um x1 entre irmãos. *Marcos: GRRRRRRRRRR, SAIA DESSE CORPO! Marcos corre em direção a Bright, e Bright faz o mesmo, e os dois se socam no rosto. *Marcos: OUCH! *Bright: ARGH! Os dois voam pra longe e Bright pega uma escopeta no chão e Marcos também pegam, Bright se esconde atras de uma mesa e Marcos faz Psy de escudo humano. *Bright: SOLTA ELE! Bright, sai da mesa e mira a escopeta em Marcos, Marcos solta Psy e atira na perna de Bright. *Bright: AAAAAAH! Bright cai e atira na barriga de Marcos. *Marcos: MALDITO! Os dois caiem e Bright pula em cima de Marcos e os dois rolam pelo chão do Banco, e começam a se socar. *Bright: MORRAAAAAAAA! *Marcos: MORRA VOCÊÊ! Bright chuta Marcos pra longe e o soca no rosto várias vezes. *Marcos: UGH! Marcos apela pro Martrix e vira Condushock que lança rajadas elétricas muito fortes em Bright, o deixando em coma. *Marcos (Condushock): Seu maior erro foi me enfrentar. Os irmãos de Danny acordam e levam uma rajada também, Marcos cai no chão e desmaia. HORAS DEPOIS. Marcos acorda no hospital, e lá estava MT, Cool e Pyro. *Cool: Você conseguiu, acabou com Danny! *MT: É cara, tu mandou bem. *Marcos: Obrigado... onde ele está agora. *Pyro: Ele vai ser julgado amanhã, ele e todos os seus irmãos, Danny reencarnou no seu corpo normal devolta. *MT: E os encanadores poram coleiras nos seus pescoços, que tiram seus poderes! O Médico entra e fala: *Médico: Você poderá voltar pra casa ainda hoje, quero que você assine esses papéis. *Marcos: Amanhã será o melhor dia da minha vida... CONTINUA Personagens *Marcos *Bright (Reencarnação de Danny) *Pyro Castellan *MT *Cool *Médico Booskonovic (Breve) Vilões *Bright (No final, Reencarnação de Danny) *Danny Gx *Psy Gx *GalaxyK Gx *Springles Gx *Burn Gx *Cellbits Gx (Breve) *Phoenix Gx (Breve) Aliens *Multiclone (Primeira Aparição) *Brutamontes (Flashback) *Gigantossauro *Condushock Curiosidades *Numa parte do episódio, é revelado que a The Lost MC pode trabalhar em modo stealthy quando precisam fazer algo importante. *O episódio The Fang and the Hunter , que é o primeiro episódio da segunda temporada lançou antes de A luta entre irmãos e All against one, Part 2, bagunçando a ordem dos episódios no Brasil Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios Especiais Categoria:Melhores Episódios Categoria:Mini Arco: Ximbas, O Grande